En un abrir y cerrar de ojos
by public static void
Summary: Stannis y sus pensamientos, desde que nace Shireen, hasta que contrae matrimonio. / Y un año después, por fin está aquí. Para Ita, en el AI de 2015. Ella quería algo con Shireen, y espero le guste.


Stannis siempre creyó que su primogénito sería varón, un niño Baratheon con los ojos azules y el cabello negro, fuerte e inteligente, justo. Embarazos pasaron, embarazos se fueron, y Selyse no pudo darle ese niño tan anhelado. Sin embargo, Stannis no la cambiaría a ella.

Shireen nació un día de tormenta como los que abundan en Rocadragón (a Stannis le recordó Bastión de Tormentas, y sus dientes rechinaron al pensar que Shireen debió nacer allá), entre los rezos murmurados de la Septa que Selyse insistió en tener ahí. Stannis no cree en los dioses, pero si la Septa y sus plegarias hicieron que esa niña naciera bien, Stannis lo agradecerá por siempre.

La primera vez que la mira es más pequeña que una hogaza de pan. No hay más que un mechón de cabello sobre su cabeza y no para de abrir y cerrar la boca, buscando su alimento. Stannis siente algo que no reconoce, una sensación cálida y suave dentro de su pecho. Shireen es maravillosa, perfecta. Nadie nunca presenció una niña tan singularmente delicada.

Shireen llora, y Stannis la entrega a Selyse de inmediato.

Su esposa le recrimina con la mirada, como creyendo que Stannis no quiere lidiar con su hija (¡su hija!), pero no es así: solamente la quiere feliz, y si para estar feliz en ese momento necesita a su madre, entonces con su madre estará.

En un principio consideró llamarla Cassana, pero no se sintió adecuado. Su madre fue dulzura y gentileza, y Shireen parece ser tormenta.  
Y la tormenta llega, poco tiempo después, en forma de bruma oscura y mariposas grises. La psoriagris ataca la isla, ataca a su hija.  
Stannis sufre, pero al final ella vive. Escamas de piedra cubren parte de su rostro, y nunca será hermosa de nuevo, pero vive.

Shireen es tormenta, fuerte y resistente.

Shireen crece, y a Stannis le parte el corazón no ser el padre que ella merece. Cuando ella llega con preguntas inocentes, la manda con el Maestre. Cuando ella viene con comentarios dulces, la manda con Selyse. ¿Qué tiene que hacer un Lord con una hija?

Si fuera por Stannis, Shireen sería niño.

Pero no lo es, y Stannis tiene que recordarse que su hija es perfecta tal como es.

 _A veces desearía..._

"Nuestra hija a florecido," dice Selyse, orgullosa. "Debemos buscarle un marido, uno que sea de alta cuna y que, a la vez, no tenga problema en adoptar el nombre de tu casa."

Stannis ve a Shireen, tímida como siempre, asentir una vez. Quisiera que Selyse no hablara, que Shireen llegara con él a discutir sobre candidatos a Señor Consorte de Rocadragón.

Su hija no se esconde, Stannis se recuerda. Shireen es obediente, como toda mujer debe ser, y hace caso de su madre que desea ser ella la portadora de noticias que cambiarán la vida de todos.

Stannis le señala a Shireen la silla frente a su escritorio y observa cómo su hija camina desde la puerta de su despacho hasta el asiento. Es alta, pero no más que cualquier otra doncella, tiene las orejas muy grandes, la quijada muy cuadrada, y la psoriagris manchando su cara. También es segura de sí misma, si bien algo tímida, es inteligente y conoce Rocadragón como la palma de su mano.

Será una buena Señora de Rocadragón, y Stannis se recrimina de nuevo por desear un varón en vez de a ella.

"Tú elegirás a tu esposo, Shireen," Stannis le informa con seriedad, internamente sonriendo ante la postura erguida y orgullosa de su hija. "No sólo debes buscar quien sea atractivo para tí, sino a alguien que posea sensibilidad e inteligencia. Astucia y justicia son necesarios para gobernar."

Cuando ella sonríe, Stannis no se da cuenta de que su hija ya ha tomado una decisión.

Shireen tiene quince días del nombre cumplidos cuando por fin decide informar sobre su elección.

"Devan Seaworth es mi elección, Padre."

Las palabras de Shireen alcanzan a Stannis, por un momento dejándolo atónito.

"Madre no está de acuerdo, y necesito que me apoyes," ella le dice después de unos segundos, con firmeza y un resplandor en sus ojos que casi hace a Stannis perder la compostura.

Esa mujer frente a él es su hija. Ha elegido con quien casarse.

Stannis le indica a su actual escudero, un emocionado Stannis Seaworth, que busque a Selyse.

Shireen se sienta frente a su escritorio, y Stannis contempla la dulce sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada compasiva y fuerte que borran cualquier rastro de psoriagris.

Esa mujer frente a él es su hija.

Stannis no notó en qué momento creció, y se entristece.

El tiempo que transcurre entre el día que Shireen anunció quién sería su esposo, y la boda, es corto. Dos años más pasan, pero a Stannis le parece que no son nada. Entre visitas de él, su hija, y Devan Seaworth a los abanderados, y los últimos seis meses de preparativos para un banquete que no durará más de unas pocas horas, Stannis se pierde.

De lo que no se pierde es de las sonrisas de Shireen, de los abrazos que su hija se atreve a regalarle a él y a su madre, de las decisiones justas que toma cuando los desvalidos buscan ayuda.

Sobre todo, no se pierde de esas miradas entre Shireen y Devan que hacen pensar a Stannis que tal vez ellos sí tendrán un matrimonio feliz.

Con su vestido dorado y negro, Shireen luce hermosa. Cuando dice los votos frente al Septón de Rocadragón, Stannis derrama una lágrima. Cuando ella y Devan salen de la Septa, Stannis rechina los dientes para detener un llanto que quisiera brotar de su pecho.

Su hija, su heredera, su pequeña, es feliz.


End file.
